Ripples in Magic
by CaptainKatherineHarkness
Summary: Basically a Wendy and Hook story. But with a twist. Featuring the mad hatter and switches between Storybrooke and Never land. Killian OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Wendy Darling cried as she saw her beloved Baelfire fly into the air. John and Michael both silently wept as they saw peter's shadow fly of with Bae. Her blonde ringlets cascading down her back as she too cried. Wendy's eyes narrowed in determination. Though she was young, a child at least, she would NOT stop searching for Bae, her adopted brother she would lie to think him of.

10 years later...

"Wendy!" Cried a distraught Mrs Darling. Wendy bunched up her nightgown and spun around from the window, which was always open, to look at her mother.

"What is it?" Wendy murmured, carefully analysing her mother's appearance. Her eyes were wet and red, her cheeks puffed out yet her face was bone white. Startled Wendy ran to her Mother kneeling in front of her.

"Pirates, they are looking for you."

"Me? Why...?" Wendy gasped.

"You have told too many stories of Bae and magic and neverland! It's attracted hook!" She gasped.

Wendy's POV

I gasped, my back hitting the wall. "Take this!" My Mum demanded passing me a silver edged sword.

"Run"

I ran.

I kept running till i saw the ocean, it was like a load of blue jewels sparkling in the sun. *SNAP* Spinning around I saw a small man stride towards me. He wasn't very standoffish, except he had a red knitted hat perched on his head. He wore a relieved smile when he saw me.

My grip on the hilt of the sword tightened as i swung it in front of me. The man didn't seem too expect that as he took a small step back.

"Who... what are... who are you?" I gasped out.

"William Smee." He mocked bowed, smiling faintly. "Look we owe you no harm we just need to know if, ... STANLEY NO!"

I span around quickly to see another pirate behind me. Game on.

Our swords danced together in a fast, quick whirlpool.

"You know-For-a pirate-your not-very-good at-sword play." I panted as our swords smashed together. I hadn't fought for years so my sword play was rusty, yet i seemed to be beating the pirate. Seeing an opening I quickly struck my sword down hard. The pirates sword fell down on the ground with a clatter. Using the hilt of my sword I smashed it down hard on his temple, effectively knocking him out.

Mr Smee was staring at me with wide eyes. I swayed from side to side before I dashed into the forest. All I could see for miles were trees and bushes. Keeping on running i found the outskirts of an opening. Sliding down a large oak tree I rested my head and closed my eyes, giving in to the darkness. I closed my eyes.

* * *

"She knocked Stanley out Killian! She's a better fighter than she looks. Letting her keep the sword is a BAD idea!" Smee voice drifted to my ears. Keeping my breathing even and heavy I pretended to be asleep.

"Mr. Smee! I will take care of the girl from now!" said a smooth voice, ringing with politeness yet authority. "I think it's time we got the rum out! It's been a long day searching for her!" The man laughed.

"Why captain? Spend an entire day searching for a lass who tells stories about that boy."

"Because she's special." Murmured, which I assumed was the captains voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Once Upon A Time... yet"smirks evilly"**

Chapter 2

Wendy's Pov

I woke up to warm candle lights. Quietly sitting up, trying to make the bed not squeak too much, I looked around. Bare brown panelled walls surrounded me, with the same flooring, there was no windows just the small bed that was pushed to the side and a large cupboard. Lifting a hand to my head I winced, dammit I was sure too bruised there. Dammit I fell over a TREE! Ugh, stupid, stupid stupid.

Still berating myself, I carefully got up, pressing my ear against the door. Silence. Looking around the room once more too see if I could defend myself with anything I saw my sword glittering against the desk. Loudly laughing I picked it up and realised whoever the captain is, he wasn't dangerous, he must be simply stupid.

Sword now in my hand I confidently strode to the door and yanked the it open, or at least I tried too. Locked! Smirking too myself I pulled a bobby pin out my ear. They clearly did not know who they were dealing with here!

_5 minutes later_

_'CLICK' _The door swung open right in the face of a pirate.

**A handsome pirate **my mind corrected me traitorously.

He was clad in leather head to toe with a black jacket thrown on top. The pirate was leaning against the door frame smirking! Smirking! He was smirking! I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you find this funny?" I said glaring at him.

**You've just been kidnapped and that's the first thing that comes through your mouth? **My mind laughed at me.

'Shut up' I told it

"What no hello, no smack because..."

'SLAP'

He touched his cheek before towering over me, but instead of an angry glare I received a puzzled frown. "You truly don't remember? Do you?"

"Remember? Remember what? Look i think you've got the wrong person..."

But, the obnoxious pirate carried on as if he hadn't even heard me. I silently fumed.

"I thought the rest of the crews had forgotten you because it was easier that way! But the crocodile must of told the truth..." His deep blue eyes narrowed.

What? Is he crazy? A talking crocodile? Is he mad? Seeing him distracted I pushed past him and ran for it. Let's just say I didn't get far...


End file.
